Maria Cross
Maria Cross is an Angel from the time before the war between the Three Factions, and alongside her sister, Priscilla Cross, she fought in the war against the Devils and Fallen Angels. She is one of the supporting characters in an upcoming Fanfic "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She was born with a lack for the magical arts, and thus trained in the art of the sword so that she could protect her sister, who was born with an natural talent in magic. When she was a child, she believed that there had to be moderation in all things. This had come into her belief due to the difference in talent between herself and her sister. Be it moderation in objects, money, or even power, she believed that it couldn't be too low or too high, to be fair to others. However, sometime after the death of God of the Bible, she changed her viewpoint to the opposite. She wishes to become the most valued person in existence, so that she could no longer be ignored, however, she realizes the folly in this wish and how impossible it is. Even so, as long as her sister strives for the path she has built for herself, then she shall work towards this impossible to achieve goal. She is the Seventh Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance Maria is a very short girl, whose growth had stopped long ago, much to her dismay. She has long purple hair, which she stylizes into several drills at the sings, which fall down to just pass her shoulders, with the bangs falling down close to her eyes, with the middle portion being longer than the sides. She is of a pale, skin tone of an unhealthy shade, due to the little amount of sleep she gets, has evidenced by there being black underneath her purple eyes. There are strange black rings circling around in her eyes, most likely due to her continued use of a Demonic Sword, which is normally impossible for Angels to wield, though she is able to wield it, with a small amount of pain. She has the number seven in Roman numerals (VII) engraved onto the back of her left hand and as she doesn't try to hide it, it is in sight of prying eyes. Maria always wears the same blue dress everday, with a mostly white headband, that has blue on the sides with a blue cross in the middle. Her dress shows off the top part of her chest and part of her shoulders, though it wraps around her back and covers part of her neck. A chain is connected to a golden lock on her neck, from the sides of her chest, attached to a small loop underneath her dress. Maria also has a rather large ribbon, the same color as her dress, tied behind her, which can be seen from the front and black boots which goes up to her knees. A silver ring with a pale, blue pattern going across it, is worn on her right index finger, while a small, bright blue stone is buried into the palm of her left. Personality Maria has been a quiet and emotionless person since her childhood, though even back then, she would show emotions such as joy, anger, and sadness much more than now. Today, Maria rarely shows any sort of emotion, unless Priscilla is involved, as she is only concerned for her well-being. She speaks with a monotone voice in most cases, but in the rare occasions she is happy or angry, she speaks with much more inflection in her tone. She dislikes being ignored, as during her childhood, Priscilla was the one who had gotten all the attention - from their parents, from those their own age, or from the older Angels. When she is ignored for too long, she would become silent and unresponsive, and the only one who can get her to open back up, is her sister. History She and her sister, Priscilla, were born in Heaven and even as babies, there was a clear difference between the two. Priscilla was born with a large amount of magic power and talent, whereas Maria was born with hardly any of the magic power Priscilla had at her disposal, and little talent. It was theorized that Priscilla siphoned off of Maria when in the womb, thus, leaving Maria with little magic power for herself, but there is no evidence to support this. Growing up, Maria didn’t much care much between good nor evil, but that there should be a moderation in all things, be it money, objects, or power. This belief came from the attention that Priscilla received, which caused Maria to have a dislike towards her for many years. Maria was never given proper attention - so she spent her time alone, training to the best of her ability. When the war started between the Three Factions, the two siblings helped fight in the war. Being trained in the sword, Maria would fight at the forefront, while Priscilla, being a natural genius in magic, would fight in the back. Even when the two fought with only the other, they could hold their ground fairly well, as Maria aimed to protect Priscilla and Priscilla aimed to defeat the enemy with her magic. However, everything changed when God of the Bible had been killed in the war, because of his weakened state from sealing the Heavenly Dragons and fighting so much. To Priscilla, this caused her to venomously hate Dragons, especially those the Heavenly Dragons, and cause her to Fall. To Maria, she was saddened at His death, though she did not suffer as much as the other Angels. As the war ended, Priscilla would eventually join the Grigori, with Maria following after her. As the years went by, Maria slowly began to collect a few treasures from all over the world, while Priscilla trained in her magic, to try and replicate God of the Bible’s magic with little success. Eventually, the two came into contact with the Seven Virtues, and joined. Maria as Temperance and Priscilla as Hope. Power and Abilities High-Intellect – 'Due to the long life she has lived, she has gained a large amount of knowledge and experience that could make her a genius, though only in knowledge. '''Immense Strength – '''Being a High-class Angel, her strength is incredibly high, higher than most other Angels, as she constantly trains with two swords. Her hand grip is enough to easily pick up a large boulder with only two fingers. '''Immense Speed – '''Being a High-class Angel, her speed is incredibly high, as she constantly trains it every day to be able to fight at a much faster pace. She is fast enough to easily outrun a natural bolt of lightning when she is serious. '''Enhanced Durability – '''Being a High-class Angel, she naturally has a much higher durability than other supernatural creatures, however, because of her small frame, she is more susceptible to attacks, and she shows a low pain-tolerance. '''Average Stamina – '''Though she is a High-class Angel, she actually doesn’t have much of a stamina difference than what a Low-class Angel has. This easily puts her at a disadvantage against opponents who can last long against her, as she will run out of energy at a much faster pace than them '''Low Magic Power – '''Though she is a High-class Angel, the amount of magic that she possesses is just pathetic. Because of this, she took up the art of the sword to make up for her lack of magical ability. '''Flight – '''As she is an Angel, she is naturally capable of flight with her wings. When she releases her wings, there is a total of six, though it is not known if she actually has more wings. '''Immortality – '''Being an Angel, she has an immense lifespan that will basically allow her to live forever. However, because of her ability to wield the Demonic Sword Laevateinn, this lifespan has been split in half. '''Light-based Weapons – '''As an Angel, she can create light-based weapons and use them to attack. Her produced light takes the color of purple with an edge of red. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat – '''Because she trained in martial arts to make up for her lack of magical power, she became a master at Close-Quarter-Combat, or CQC, due to the years she spent training. '''Master Swordswoman – ''Because she trained in how to fight with a sword to make up for her lack of magical power, she became a master at using blades to fight, to the point where she can use two at the same time with masterful skill. Equipment Fragment of Laplace: Absorb – '''A small, bright blue gem that is buried into the left palm of Maria. Named after Laplace’s Demon, it is a fragment of the original Laplace, that was said to have the power of a thousand Magicians. It can produce a thin, translucent barrier that absorbs all magical attacks through it and transfers it to the user. Its secret function, is that the absorbed magic power can be transferred to someone else through body contact. '''Holy Sword: Mistilteinn – '''A Holy Sword of golden thunder, it is the sword that was used to kill Baldr. Being a Holy Sword, it can slay Devils with either its blade or with the lightning produced from it. It is a white, long broadsword that has gold surrounding the edges, with circular guards around the handle where in the middle lies a trigger akin to a firearm, and the face of the blade is etched with shocking silver runes. By calling the blade, it can be summoned to the side of its wielder. '''Demonic Sword: Laevateinn – '''A Demonic Sword of crimson flame. Being a Demonic Sword, it can slay Angels with either its blade or with the flame produced from it. It is a black, long broadsword that has red surrounding the edges, with the pommel in the shape of wings and the face of the blade is etched with burning blue runes. By calling the blade, it can be summoned to the side of its wielder. '''Yata no Kagami – '''One of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. It can reflect any magical attack back at the user and it is described as being able to show the “truth” of the world. It is a small, oval mirror with silver metal lining the edges, forming an intricate pattern of vines wrapping around the sides of the mirror. '''Lapice Manalis – '''One of two sacred stones of the same name used in the Roman Religion. One covered a gate to Hades, abode of the dead, while the other was used to make rain. The stone that she has found, can create rain. It is a small, blue stone with a glowing white inside when activated, that can fit in the palm of one hand. It can be used to perfectly manipulate water to attack or defend and it only requires a small amount of magic power to be used, which is perfect for Maria, as she does not have much magic power to waste. '''Gyges Ring – A silver ring with a pale, blue pattern going across it, capable of turning the user invisible. She wears the ring on her right index finger. Trivia *Her current age and birthday are currently unknown *She likes being praised, tea, and her sister. *She dislikes, however, being praised openly when other people are around as she gets easily embarrassed by such an action, her sister due to the talent she possesses, and being ignored. She also possesses a slight dislike towards the God of the Bible and those with talent. *She has a height of four feet four inches, a weight of around seventy pounds, and her three sizes are unknown. *She desires a sexy body that comes with big boobs. *She is Temperance because of her Contrary - of Indulgence. This is because of her past viewpoint being erased in favor of her current one, in which she wishes to be the most valuable individual in the world. *She is based off of Lapis Lazuli from Antimagic Academy and her nickname is also taken from what she is. *The reason as to why I used "Relic Eater" for her nickname, is because I wanted her to be someone who took and collected Relics, such as the Gyges Ring, or the Holy Sword Mistilteinn. *Among the Seven Virtues, she possesses the least talent, only becoming as strong as she is with hard work and dedication for a countless number of years. *It is thought that the reason that she can wield Laevateinn is because of her immense willpower, but Tatiana has hypothesized that it is because she was born a natural Demonic Sword wielder, even though she is an Angel. However, because she wields Laevateinn constantly, her lifespan is slowly being eroded away, as well as causing her immense pain when it is used. *When she first held the sword, and used it in combat, she lost half of her lifespan immediately. *She has a reason for always using Laevateinn, but it is currently unknown. Likewise, there is a reason as to why Laevateinn picked her as its wielder, but that is only known by Maria. Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters